Out of the Closet Door
by TornIntoPieces
Summary: JackLex, TrudyEbony Slash Non Virus Jack, Lex, Trudy, and Ebony all have a secret, they’re gay. The title says it all. I suck at summerys but i’m a good writer so I hope you like. Please Read and Review.
1. Part 1

Part1:

Ebony

Life sucks. I thought as I stood staring at my self in the bath room mirror. Sure people would say I have a normal, perfect, steady life, but they don't know me. Sure I live in a five story mansion, I'm an only child, my father is a very successful plastic surgeon, and mother is a very successful actress on a popular day time soap opera. But life isn't a big party and fancy dinners. I'm the only one here all the time. Mom's some where, who knows where. Dad's on call 24/7. The only people in this whole place is me and the servants. And what ever friends I decide to invite over. But its not the same as the lives some people live.

Eating dinner every night with their family. Getting yelled at when they did some thing wrong. I wish just for one day that my parents were home long enough to see how much I have changed. They think I'm still their sweet little innocent girl who could do no wrong. Well I have a news flash for them I'm not their little girl anymore and I'm certainly not innocent.

Although... I haven't done the really bad things like the heavy drugs or anything. A beer every now and again. Sex with a guy that thinks I'm hot. But that's not what I want.  
I want her to notice me. Why wont she notice me? Walks the school halls like she's all high and mighty. A guy might have taken my virginity, but I'm going to take hers some day. Hopefully soon. But we'll see what happens after I make my move. I turned away from my mirror and walked down the stairs to the dinning room to eat yet another meal alone. As I walked into the room our maid, Ginny set a plate down at my seat and quickly shuffled away. I sat down and began to eat what was on my plate. Half way through the meal the phone rang and Ginny came shuffling back in carrying the phone on a silver platter. I took it from her and said hello into the receiver.

"Hey" The voice says and I recognize it right away. It was just Lex. Not who I wanted to hear from but it was nice to hear from someone.

"Hi." I say back as I take another bite.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just eating alone like always." I said staring at the picture on the wall. One of the three of us. 'Funny' I thought as Lex babbled on. 'That had to of been 4 or 5 years ago. Last time that we had enough time to stop and pose for it.'

"Are you listing to me?"Lex's voice broke through me thoughts.

"Not really. What is it you want?" I ask not caring.  
"I was asking you if you wanted to come to the club tonight? Everyone's going to be there."

"Everyone?" I asked. The though of seeing her there dancing gave her pulse a jump. A thrill it would be to dance with her.

"Yeah. Everyone. Even her." Lex said smugly.

He was the only one I trusted with my "little secret" because I knew he wouldn't tell and that I wouldn't let anyone know his "little secret." 'The only man I can trust.' I thought as I brought the image of her into my mind.

"I guess I will go. What time?" I asked as Ginny came back in to take my plate away. She smiled politely and walked back through the door.

"I'll pick you up around 9?" He asked.

"Sure. Gives me 3 hours to get ready. Talk to you when you get here?" I asked ready to go dig through all my clothes.

"Yeah. Bye. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too." I said and hung up. I set the phone down on the table and got up to go back to my room.

I shouted a thank you to the cook and Ginny then ran up to my room to get ready, I wanted to be perfect for her. I ran a bath, poured in some of my special bath oil, stripped out of my clothes and sank into the bath. It felt so good. All I could think about was her and how it would feel to touch her silky smooth skin. It was a half an hour latter before I stepped out of the tub. I dried myself off then went into my closet to figure out what to wear that night. I opened a drawer and pulled out a bright pink bra and a matching thing. I slipped them on then started to look through my clothes. I found a bright pink halter top that ended just above my belly button and pulled on a black netted long sleeve top over it. I sorted through my skirts and pulled out a tight, black, leather mini skirt with chains hanging off of it. I put them on and went into my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I wanted to look perfect for her so I brushed out my, long, black with hot pink streaked, hair and left it hanging down my back. I put on dark black eyeliner to make my eyes dangerous. Then I put on this really sexy, smoky gray eyeshadow, and my favorite cherry lip gloss. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I was going to knock her socks off, or perhaps her panties. I looked at the clock and noticed I still had and hour before Lex was supposed to be picking me up. I went down stairs and put on my black combat boots. I walked into the kitchen and got a soda out of the fridge, but before I could open it I heard the door bell ring. There was shuffling before the door squeaked open.

"Miss. Ebony. Master Lex is here." Ginny called into the house.

"I'm coming." I yelled heading toward the front of the house.

"Hey sweet thing." Lex said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey to you too. Your early."

"Not by much. Just an hour."

"Your lucky that I'm ready."

"Yeah, yeah, lets go."

"Ok, let me grab my purse."

I grabbed my purse off the hook by the door and stepped out of the mansion. We walked over to Lex's car and he held the door open for me.

"Your such a gentleman."

"That's what my momma says."

I laughed and slid into the car. Lex rounded the hood and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. As we started down the street Lex turned on the radio and "numb" by Linkin Park came on.

"When did you start to listen to this kind of music? I thought you were into he whole boy band thing."

"Well I figured since the person I like is into all that punk shit, I should at least know something about it. And I find the music isn't that deafening."

"There's something new." I smiled singing the lyrics.

"So you look sexy tonight." Lex said eyeing her up.

"Thanks. Your pretty sexy yourself." I laughed looking him over. "If I liked guys and you liked girls I would take that as flirting. But you know where just not like that."

"Nope where not."

Lex pulled into the parking lot of the Club and got out heading around the car to open the door for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem honey."

As we walked up to the door passing everyone I saw her. She stood with other people but I could only see her. With her long brown hair crimped and curled. The tight baby blue hip huggers and sparkly silver tube top she wore hung to every curve on that sweet little body.

I tried not to be obvious with my staring, but hey what can I say she's hot. I caught a little look pass between Lex and the boy of his dreams. It was so sweet. Lex grabbed my arm and led me into the club. It was hot and smoky. The band was already rockin' out on the stage as we sat down at our usual table. Lex took my drink order and went off to get it. I couldn't help but notice the way Jack hurried after him saying he had to us the restroom. Trudy slid into the booth next to me and our thighs brushed up against each other, I almost died. I made polite conversation with Amber and Bray, all the while thinking about the girl next to me who I wanted so badly to touch but knew it was forbidden. The band on the stage said their 'good nights' and a DJ started to play one of my favorite songs, "figured you out" by Nickelback. Everyone at the table got up and headed for the dance floor. I looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. I saw Amber and Bray dancing together at the front of the floor by the stage, it was not a pretty sight. I saw Lex sitting at the table with Jack in a serious conversation. I kept looking for her and when I found her I didn't like what I saw. She was in the middle of a group of guys shaking her stuff. I wanted to punch something. I walked off back to the table. As I slid into the booth all conversation stopped between Lex and Jack.

"Don't let me stop your conversation." I said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, what's up?" Lex asked.

I didn't say anything, just looked toward the group of guys crowded around the one thing I couldn't have. I saw Lex look in the direction I was looking in.

"Oh, hey don't let it get to you, maybe you were wrong, maybe she's into guys."

"No, I'm not wrong! I'm never wrong, she's defiantly into girls, not guys."

"Of, if your sure, why don't you go try and dance with her?"

"No, I couldn't, no one knows about my little secret yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Well Jack knows now."

I looked at Jack and gave him an evil grin. "Jack wouldn't tell anyone, would you Jack?"

"Uh... I don't know depends."

"Well you better not or I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"What secret? I don't have any secrets."

"Oh, don't you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well lets just say, it's something you really don't want to get out."

Jack turned red and looked down into his drink. I let out a laugh and looked back at Lex. He was glaring at me.

"What? I wouldn't really tell anyone, I'm not a cold hearted bitch like Amber, it's me Ebony your best friend, your faithful companion, loyal, loving."

Lex cracked a smile.

"You do realize you just described a dog, don't you?"

"Shut up"I said hitting him playfully. The song ended and everyone came back to the table. Trudy slide in next to me and then Amber and Bray pushed us closer together so they could squeeze Amber's big butt into the booth. Trudy's thigh brushed mine making my heart race.

"I'm sorta bored." Lex said quickly glancing at Jack.

"Ok then lets play truth or dare!" Bray suggested of course Amber was the first to agree because she knew what he had in mind(mostly for her) I made a gaging look toward Lex who laughed in return.

"Ok I'll go first" Bray said"I dare Amber to make out with me!"

Amber let out a giggle and attacked Bray.

"Ok my turn" Lex said deviously"I dare...Ebony and Trudy to go on the dance floor and grind."


	2. Part 2

Trudy

wow, I was a little stunned by the dare, I mean Ebony? Was she?... no she couldn't be . Well might as well get this over with.

"Ok, lets do this." I said as I pushed Amber and Bray out of the booth and headed for the dance floor. I turned around and grabbed Ebony's hand and led her the rest of the way to the center of the dance floor. I grabbed her by the waist and started to grind into her. She seemed a little nervous at first but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and really started to get into it. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care because that was our moment, and no one could ruin it. When the song ended I couldn't move, I just stood there, rooted to that spot, arms around her, eyes connected. I feared if I moved, let her go, looked away, that she would fade away like a dream. I suddenly felt a person bump into me and since I was already off balance I fell forward onto Ebony and my hand collided with her breast. I felt her shudder underneath my hand an heard her breath catch. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't resist the temptation of loving her. My hand moved as if of its own violation, caressing her through her shirt. My breath quickened and our pulses beat in unison.

Lex came up and told us it was time to go, then led us back to the booth. I felt foolishly flushed and amazingly aroused but ebony's feelings didn't show at all. Her face was like a blank canvas or some written language long since forgotten in time. It was so unreadable, I wanted desperately to know what she was thinking, but I lacked the courage to ask. I mindlessly slipped into my jacket all the while staring at her. Lex took my arm and led me out of the club, Ebony following a few paces behind.


	3. Part 3

Part3:

Ebony

I just danced with Trudy! I just danced with Trudy! Oh my god! She touched me, my breast is tingling. Oh my god, she touched my breast in public! Everyone will know!

I climbed into the car and ended up sitting between Trudy and Lex. Trudy had been acting strangely ever since we started dancing. She seemed to be in a trance, staring out the window. Lex was driving and switched on the radio, the song on was "The Way" by Clay Aiken. even though I don't usually listen to the whole pop thing I really loved this song, I don't know why but it seemed to describe the way I felt at that moment about Trudy.

It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
That way that I want you tonight

It's the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh, feel it in the way

"Somethin' 'bout how you stay on my mind There's somethin' 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh, girl." Bray sang from the back seat.

"Shut up, you no talent ass!" I yelled and threw a McDonald's cup at him that I found laying at my feet.

Finally we dropped off Amber and Bray, when my favorite song of all time came on the radio, "empty bottle" by smile empty soul, I couldn't help but sing/ scream along. I felt Trudy's eyes on me but I just kept singing/ screaming(don't know what you call it).

Lex pulled into Trudy's drive way and she got out. She leaned down, her cleavage about in my face (not that I minded), and said thanked Lex, said goodbye, and left. Lex dropped me off last, but this time he put the car into park and walked me to my door. We exchanged a quick kiss and a hug.

"Good night , ebs."

"Yeah, night, I'll call you later."

"alright, see ya."

I watched Lex get back into his car and drive away. When the car was out of sight I went into my empty house and went to sleep dreaming of her.


	4. Part 4

Part4:

Lex

After dropping off Ebony I sat back and tried to clear my thoughts. Ebony danced with Trudy. Wow that took guts. I could never do that. I felt his presence in the back seat but was afraid to look at him for fear of driving off a cliff. I kept my eyes on the road as I drove toward jack's house. My mind wandered back to the first moment I realized I was different. It was the day I started high school. I was walking down the hall when I ran into someone and my books were strewn around the hall. I quickly kneeled down to retrieve them while apologizing to the guy I had run into. I was so surprised when the guy started to help me pick up my books that I almost fell backwards on the floor. We both stood up and he handed me my books. My hand brushed his and it felt like I had been shocked. I guess it showed on my face cause the guy patted me on the shoulder and walked away down the hall with out saying a word. I snapped back to reality when I heard Jack say something from the back seat.

"What did you say?" I asked

"well I just wondered if you were hungry? You could come in and we could... order a pizza or something."

"Yeah or something" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Jack asked leaning over the center seat.

"Nothing, no I gotta be going home but thanx."

I pulled into jack's drive way and watched him walk into the house and out of sight before I pulled out of the drive and onto the main road. I took my time getting back to the hell hole I called home. I never let anyone come over to my house, except for Ebony. Everyone at school thought I was just another spoiled rich kid living off daddy. But I'm not. I've had to work for everything I own, hell I don't even know who the fuck my daddy us. Not like I can ask my mom, she's probably out working by now. I was surprised to see my moms ratty old car int eh driveway as I pulled in next to it. I locked my car and ent into the house. I heard laughter coming from the living room and figured mom had one of her druggie friends over. I walked through the kitchen to my room and laid on my bed face down. I heard people come into the kitchen and something being mixed in the blender. I got up grabbed a wife beater and a pari of shorts. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen were I was greeted with the smell of pot and beer. My mom was sitting at the table, feet propped up, smoking a cigarette. There was a lady at the blender mixing something I couldn't quite make out.

"What the hell are you looking at?" my mom asked me when she noticed I was standing there.

"What the hell are you making?" I asked still trying to figure out what was in the blender.

"I ain't makin' nothin'." my mom replied.

"Well then what is _she_ making." I asked

"What the fuck does it look like? Don't be askin me stupid questions. You's got eyes use em."

I gave up asking and went to take a shower.

When I came out my mom and her friend were gone. I went back into my room and went to sleep.


	5. Part 5

Jack

Maybe I was wrong maybe he doesn't like me... I thought as I lay awake after Lex dropped me off. For some reason I couldn't get thoughts of Lex out of my head. I didn't like him, there was no way, I was straight! I'd had girlfriends so why couldn't I stop thinking about him. I had loved Eva(Ava), but when she left she broke my heart into pieces, she was the first girl I had really ever been with. But she had to leave, had to go on with her life. My mind drifted back to Lex, I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way about him, we were nothing alike, he was the rich, spoiled, well dressed, pretty-boy and I was the middle class, hard working, book smart, average, loser. Sure I had friends but I still felt like a loser. After Lex had dropped me off and I was inside the house my parents gave me the third degree. Asking their usual questions like; where have you been? Who were you with? Have you been drinking? Why didn't you call us? It made me so angry! Why couldn't they just stay out of my life? Leave me alone! Let me be a teenager! That's what I wanted to tell them but I knew it wouldn't solve anything, wouldn't help the situation so I kept my mouth shut. My parents didn't know about these feelings I was having, and I doubted they would understand. So I just kept my mouth shut, and retreated into my own little world. Latter after I was sick of thinking I went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. As I grabbed a pint of ice cream for the freezer I heard someone open a drawer. I turned around and found my sister leaning against the counter holding two spoons.

"Hey. What are you doing her?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"I wanted to come home and see my little bro." she said sitting down across from me and handing me a spoon.

"Thanx." I said prying open the container and shifting it to the middle of the table.

"So how's life?" she asked me taking a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"It had been ok, how about you?"

"Well...lets see... I'm working on a new painting, passing all my courses, and got myself a new boy-toy so life is going pretty damn good."

"That's great."

I shoved ice cream into my mouth so I didn't have to answer anymore questions.

"You know mom and dad are worried about you."

I eyed her "who gives a damn?"

"Well that's all I hear. So smarten yourself up Jack or you'll end up as a damn bum on the street."

"What am I supposed to do, great guru?"

"Well, technically no one has any clue what you're doing , so that's a start."

"Why should I let them in? I just want to be left alone."

"Well if you told them what you've been doing they would leave you alone."

"Fuck off"

"fine, but when your ready to talk I'll be there."

With that she got up and left the kitchen. When I heard her door slam I put the ice cream away, grabbed the car keys and went out into the crisp night air. I got into the car and backed out of the driveway. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out. I drove past all the big expensive mansions ans into the suburbs. Then it hit me, I was looking for Lex. What was my problem DAMN! I slammed my head on the steering wheel, making the loudest car horn noise in the world. DOUBLE DAMN! lights flickered on. I slammed on the gas and got out of there.


	6. Part 6

Part6:

Trudy

I was still in shock that next morning as I went down to breakfast. I kept thinking of last nights events. I enjoyed it. Hello, what is the world coming to? I can't be a lesbian, I can't even be bisexual! It's impossible, no, it can't be true! I kept denying it, hoping it would go away. In school it was no better. The teacher kept talking about gay people!

"10 of the world is gay. Now, lets say Trudy is gay-"

"I AM NOT!" I yelled. Oh shit.

"We're just using you for an example, don't have a heart attack."

My face flushed. I needed to talk to someone, someone I could trust. Right now I was way too confused and embarrassed. I didn't really have a best friend. I have no idea who to talk to. I raised my hand and waited for the teacher to call on me.

"May I go to the office? I forgot about a note I need to hand in." I lied when the teacher called my name.

"Sure" was all she said and went back to talking to the class.

I gathered my books and left class as fast as I could. Walking down the hall I ran right into someone ans went flying down on my ass. Great just great.

"Oh my god. Trudy are you ok?" I heard the person I ran into ask. My head stopped spinning and I was able to see who I ran into. It was Ebony. Of all people I just had to run into Ebony.

"I...I'm ok. I think. My heads still spinning a bit but it will stop soon. I hope." I said as I looked up at Ebony who was now crouched next to me picking my stuff up off the floor and stacking it neatly between us. " thanx" I all but whispered

"no problem. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I." I said and smiled when she sat down all the way next to me.

"Hows your ass feel?" she asked me as if you asked someone that everyday.

"Hurts like hell. Don't know why I'm still sitting on it." I said as I stood up slowly. Oh my head hurts, why, why, why? I asked myself as I rested my forehead against the wall and moaned in pain.


	7. Part 7

Ebony

I can't believe I'm going to do this. Slowly I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her slowly so she was facing me. I brought my hands up to frame her face. Your so beautiful I said inside my head. I placed my fingers just above her temples and moved them in a slow soothing circles. Trudy's eyes searched mine for a moment before drifting close.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard her ask in a whisper.

"Because I want to. Now be quiet and relax." I told her as I took a step towards her. Our bodies brushed and an electric shock went through me.

Trudy's eyes popped open and looked into mine. I could see the need, the confusion, and the

uncertainty in them. slowly our heads came closer to each other. Just as our lips met there was a whistle let loose from behind us. I jumped back and spun around. I was face to face with Lex.

"Nice going." was all he said before he turned and walked off down the hall. I turned back to Trudy and saw her just looking at lex's retreating back.

"I'm sorry." I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

Trudy's head jerked towards mine.

"I...you...I... want to go to a club tonight?" she asked me all of a sudden.

"Sure. You ok?" I asked when she blushed.

"Stop asking me that. I need to get back to class, I think."

"Why? Walk around with me for a bit." I said hoping she would say yes.

"I can't. Let me see your hand."

My hand what the hell does she want my hand for? I asked myself but just stuck it out anyways.

Trudy took out a pen and wrote her name and number on the top of it.

"There. Call me tonight and we can decide when and where to go." Trudy said to me as she drew a heart around it. "I got to go." she bent down and picked up her things and hurried off down the hall.

I looked at my hand. Just stood there looking at it. I can't believe it. I have her cell number. And she drew a heart around it. I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it. I practically bounced back to class.


	8. Part 8

Lex

I can't believe her, I mean she... she... she grrr. How could she? In a public hallway no less! As I went through the hallway leading to the senior lounge, my phone started to vibrate. I answered it without looking at the caller id and was hit by pure female joy.

"I got her number, I got her number." I heard Ebony sing into the phone.

"Oh just shut up." I said dragging it out while pushing open the door to the senior lounge and stopping in front of the vending machine.

"No I can't shut up I'm too giddy." she said with a giggle.

"Oh my god, did you just giggle?"

"Maybe, so?"

"Never in all of the ten years that we've known each other have I ever heard you giggle. It's just not natural."

"I guess for the first time in my life I'm truly happy."

"Ok...that proves it, did you take to many happy pills this morning?"

"No! now shut up you're ruining my happy mood!"

"Ok, I have a challenging question for you, cool ranch doritos or B-B-Q fritos?"

"Hm... that really is a tough one...it depends... pink or blue?"

"Uh... pink... bu-"

"shh... just wait... cream or sugar?"

"Neither... black."

"We're not talking about coffee, just pick one."

"Fine...sugar."

"Ok...leg or thigh?"

"What?"

"Chicken! You idiot!"

"Oh...thigh."

"Right ok, men or women?"

"Ebony you already know the answer to that! All though there was that one time with the transvestite..."

"Oooook anyway last question hot raunchy sex or sweet lovin'?"

"That's getting little personal, don't you think?"

"Uh...no I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Yeah , yeah, hot raunchy male sex."

"Anyway based on your answers I'd go with the B-B-Q fritos."

"How the hell did you get that from all of those questions?"

"I didn't I just felt like asking."

"You are so odd."

"Don't I know it, I gotta go, call you later, bye babe."

"See ya hun."

I got my bag of fritos and went back to English.


	9. Part 9

Jack

I didn't see Lex at all that day, I was a little disappointed. As I was walking past the office on my way out to the meet my mom a flyer on the bulletin board caught my eye. It was printed on bright pink paper, typed in bold black lettering. A notice of the fifth meeting of "power and pride."I pulled the flyer off of the bulletin board, folded it and stuffed it into my pocket quickly. I looked around to make sure no one noticed my flyer swipe. The hall was empty and I realized my mom was probably getting mad having to wait for me. I walked outside and to the parking lot. I was surprised to see my sister in the drivers seat. She unlocked my door and I climbed in.

"Hi" she said as if I hadn't screamed at her last night.

"Uh... hi" I said looking at her a bit confused.

"Look mom and dad had to go to Kansas for the weekend, Aunt Miffy died. So you're stuck with me and you're already forgiven for last night."

"Thanx. Was Aunt Miffy the really old lady who always sent us the sweet and low for Christmas?"

"Yeah." we both started laughing at the memory. As we turned the opposite way from home I gave her another confused look.

"I need to stop at my dorm real quick to get something."

She drove into a parking space and she got out of the car. She waved for me to follow her and I got out of the car and followed her into the building. She led me up to her room and unlocked the door.

"Kate, I'm coming in whether you're decent or not!" she yelled through the door.

We walked into the room and found who I assumed to be Kate standing in the middle of the room wearing no shirt making out with a half naked man. I couldn't stop staring at the man's rippling back. All those muscles flexing, my heart started to pound and I could feel myself harden. My sister cleared her throat and the couple stopped making out and Kate steeped away from the guy .they turned toward the door.

I took a sharp breath. He was gorgeous! The guy gave me a weird look and I looked down and blushed. Oh my god I can't believe I let myself get carried away. I looked at the girl, to make it seem like I was looking at her.

"Kate for god's sake put on a shirt." my sister demanded.

Kate shrugged and then grabbed the guy's shirt and put it on.

"So... what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be gone all weekend." Kate asked.

"I have to get my art supplies and lap top."

"Oh. So who's the cutie?"

I could feel Kate's eyes looking me over but I averted my eyes to the floor again.

"My little brother, Jack-Kate, Kate-Jack."

"Nice to meet ya Jack." Kate stuck out her hand for me to shake. I started at it for a minute before shaking it. I let go quickly and went back to looking at my shoes like they were the most interesting think in the world.

"So Jack, how old are you?" Kate asked me.

"16"

"wow, You're a young one, hey Ruby can I have sex with your brother?"

My eyes about popped out of my head. Whet was with this girl was she crazy? My sister turned around and smiled at Kate.

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out."

I gave her an astonished look.

"Wha- what?" I asked my jaw hitting the floor.

"Relax Jack, she's just saying she likes you."

"Oh..." I guess I must have still had the confused look on my face cause Kate started to laugh.

"Ok we can go." my sister said handing me her big supplies case and pushed me out of the room but not before Kate slipped something into my back pocket brushing her hand over my ass.

"Bye Ruby bye Jackie-poo."

When we got into Ruby's car I told her that I had to be at Trudy's house by 5:30 and could she drop me off."


	10. Part 10

Trudy

With ebony's kiss still on my lips, tingling and making me want more, I stood paralyzed in confusion. Hello! Ebony is gay? where'd that come from? since I liked it does that mean I'm one of the lucky 10? Oh great. My life is ending. WooHoo. I felt so confused and I didn't know where to turn. Definitely no to Ebony. But where could I go? I felt trapped. Who would listen to me? Sure, I'll just prance up to Lex and say- Lex! He saw us! Oh my god he's gonna tell the whole school and my life will be over! I'm not gay. Am I? I took out my cell phone as I began the walk back to class. I dialed jack's number and left a message on his voice mail telling him to meet me at my house at 5:30. I put my phone back into my pocket and went back to my class.


	11. Part 11

Ebony

I walked into my last class of the day, thinking of nothing but Trudy's lip on mine. Oh. That was so nice. So soft. I can't believe she kissed me! Lex saw us. He better not say anything. To anyone. If he does... I'm gunna hurt him. I was thinking and not paying much attention when a ball flew past me just missing my head.

"Hey watch where your kicking that thing." I yelled not bothering to find where the kicker was.

"Well if you got dressed and played maybe you could see the ball." Salene yelled at me.

"Whatever." I yelled and went and sat down on the bleachers. I took out my cell and called Lex. It rang 3 times before he answered.

"I'm in the middle of class. What the hell do you want?"

"Your not going to tell anyone about what you saw in the hall way are you?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Now why would I do that?" Lex asked me in a copy tone.

"I don't know I just don't want people to talk about Trudy, until she's certain about her feelings."

"Don't worry babe, you can trust me."

"Good. I gotta. Teachers coming. Love ya."

"Love ya too, kisses."

"Kisses." I said and hung up my phone.

"Ebony, nice to see you came to class."

"Yeah. Thought I could sit here for forty minutes then leave." I said to my teacher.

"Get your act together. Your failing." she said before turning back to class.


	12. Part 12

Jack

I sat in the passenger seat staring out the window at the passing scenery. My sister was driving in silence until she stopped at a red light and turned to me.

"Are you sleeping with Trudy?"

"Huh? What's with the random question?"

"It's not a random, I've been thinking about it sense we left the dorms."

"why were you thinking about my sex life?"

"Don't change the subject, are you?"

"What if I am? What do you care?"

"Jack I care! You know I do. And your to young to be having sex. You're only sixteen!"

"Don't worry big sister, she's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"That's for me to know. And you will when I decide to tell you." I said

The light turned green and we drove the rest of the way to Trudy's in silence. When Ruby pulled into the drive way I got out of the car and went into the house. I walked up to Trudy's room. The door was closed but I didn't pay much attention to it. I opened the door and stopped where I was. Alls I could do was blink when Trudy screamed.


	13. Part 13

Trudy

"Jack! Give a girl some warning!"

There I was standing in the middle of my room bare from the waist up and staring into jack's eyes.

"Uh...sorry?" Jack said still staring at me. Why didn't he look away? Most guys would have , but Jack's not like most guys, there's something different about him. I realize I was still standing there topless- Jack still staring at me. He didn't react to seeing me with out a top, like most guys would. I bent down and pulled my blanket off my floor and wrapped it around myself while I went to my dresser to get a shirt. I slipped the shirt over my head and turned back around to where Jack was now lying on my bed. I sat down at my vanity and began to put on my makeup.

"Don't you ever knock before entering a room?" I asked putting on black eyeliner.

"Uh...no. it's not like I've never seen boobs before."

"You haven't seen mine before."

"Well I have now."

"Shut up, you wont be seeing them again."

"I'm just oh so depressed." he said in an over dramatic tone.

I turned around and gave him an evil look and he stuck his tongue out at me. I turned back around to finish my make up.

"So why did you want me to come over?"

"We're going out clubbing again and I need help figuring out what to wear."

"Trudy I'm a guy, I don't know about that kind of stuff, call Ebony."

"No, I mean you can help me just tell me what you think looks hot, ok?"

"Fine. Show me what we have to work with."

I got up and started to go through the clothes in my closet.

"Should I wear a skirt or pants?"

"Well lets see, if your going to be doing a lot of dancing I would go with the pants."

"Ok...hm...the white flares or the dark blue zippered ones?"

"Definitely the blue, do you have a one shoulder white top?"

"Um...I have a white halter?"

"Ok let me see it."

He got off of my bed and came over to where I was. He took the shirt from me and inspected it carefully.

"Yeah this would work do you have a black bra that crosses in the back?"

"Yeah hold on."

I went over to my dresser and pulled out as bra.

"Will this work?"

"Yeah"

"ok I'm going to go change be right back."

I went into my bathroom and changed into the outfit Jack had picked out. It was perfect. I opened the door and walked back into my room. I saw Jack looking through my CDS and cleared my throat to let him know I was there. He turned around and looked me over, I did a slow turn so he could see the whole outfit.

"Hot, very hot. What are you going to do with your hair?"

"I'm just going to curl it and leave it down, what do you think?"

"Yeah that would work."

I plugged in the curling iron then sat down on my bed to brush my hair. I watched as Jack popped in a cd and laid down on my bed behind me.

"So what club are we hitting tonight?"

"I don't know. Ebony is supposed to be calling me so we can discuss it."

"Oh."

"What do you mean oh?"

"Well Ebony she's..."

"she's what?"

"Well let's just say she's not into guys."

"Ebony's gay?"


	14. Part 14

Ebony

I was looking, more like tearing apart, my closet to kind something to wear. I can't believe I am actually going out with Trudy! It seemed just seconds ago my lips were on hers. I looked down at my hand and decided to call her. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. After a few rings a male voice answered the phone."

"Hello?"

"Uh...hi is Trudy there?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"Ebony."

"Ebony?"

"Jack?"

"Oh shit."I heard the person say under there breath.

Then there was a click.

What the hell was that about? Why did he hang up on me? I was so confused. I picked up the phone again and called Lex. He picked up on the first ring.

"What?"

"Well hello to you to."

"Sorry hello what do you want?"

"Well I just called Trudy and this Jack answered and I asked for Trudy and he asked my name so I gave it to him and he hung up on me. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know! why are you asking me? Why don't you call back?"

"Hm...never thought about that. Ok I'll do that bye."

"Wait..."

I quickly hung up the phone not really caring what he was about to say and dialed Trudy's number again. This time some one answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"sorry about Jack I don't know why he hung up on you like that."

"Yeah, I don't know. Jack's always been a little bit strange."

"Yeah, so have you thought about where we should go?"

"Yeah let's go back to the club we were at last night, that was fun."

"Ok 8"30 then?"

"Yeah I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah that would be great see you then."

"Alrighty bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and went back to digging in my closet.


	15. Part 15

Lex

I stood there staring at the phone. That wasn't nice. She should not be allowed to have a phone is she's just going to hang up on people. I clicked on the phone and dialed ebony's number again. The phone rang four times before she finally answered it.

"What?"

"Hey don't be so mean." I said

"I am not being mean, I'm trying to get ready to go out clubbing like you should instead of calling me every five seconds!"

"I am not calling you every five seconds and I can't get ready to go if I don't know where we are going!" I yelled into the phone.

"You don't have to yell at me! God, were going to the same place we went last night. Be there by nine, don't be late, I don't need a ride I'm driving, bye,"

"bu-"

I heard the dial tone, she did it again.

"How rude, that wasn't very nice." I muttered to myself. What the fuck was I going to wear? I walked over to my closet and started to go through my clothes contemplating what to wear, when the thought hit me. Was Jack going to be there? I'm not sure I wan to see him, I mean if we do get involved then he'll wan to come to my house, meet my mom, see how I live and I don't want him to know how fucked up my life is.


	16. Part 16

Lex

I pulled into the parking space next to Ebony's car. As I got out I saw a cab pull up and Jack step out. I stayed behind the open door till he entered. I closed the door and hit lock. I headed for the club. I walked in and looked around. Ebony and Trudy were dancing. Closely I may say with a few guys watching them. I scanned the bar and saw Jack drinking a beer. I headed for a table and sat down. A waitress walked up to me and asked me what I would like to drink.

"Cold beer please." I told her as I watched Jack finish a beer and get handed a new one.

"That's not going to be good." I said out loud.

"What?" the waitress asked me as she set my drink down.

"Nothing."

"Ok. Well have a good night."

"Yeah you too."

I looked back at Jack. Some girl that I didn't know had her arm around his shoulder. I wanted to yell at her and tell her to stop touching Jack but Jack doesn't know I'm here.

"Hi Lex." Ebony said over the music that somehow got louder.

"Hey." I said as Ebony and Trudy sat down in a couple chairs.

"You look so lonely. Just thought you could use something to distract you." Trudy said as she looked over her shoulder to see what he was staring at. She saw a girl and Jack.

"Don't be worry Lex. I'm sure she doesn't really like him."

"She better not." I said as I took my eyed off of Jack and looked at Ebony."how long have you two been here?"

"Not long. Just a few songs." Ebony said.

"Oh I like this song." Trudy said as she jumped up and dragged Ebony away.

I looked back to Jack. I looked just in time to see the girl give up and stop off. Jack had four empty bottles in front of him and was drinking from another. I watched as he stood up and swayed a bit. Jack gave the bartender some money then started for the door. I called my waitress over and payed for my drink and gave her a tip. I started off after Jack. I stepped outside soon enough to see him almost turn green and sway more then he was. I ran up to him and just caught him before he hit the ground.

"Great, just great." I said to him. I heard him make a noise as I pulled him to his feet.

"All right Jack. One foot at a time." I told him as he slowly came too. We slowly made our way to my car I helped him in to the front seat and buckled him in. My hand brushed the side of his hip. He looked at me with questions in his eyes before they shut and his head fell back against the head rest.

I got in and headed towards Jack's house.

"Water. You need to drink water."

"Jack came to and looked at me. "Pull over" he said and I knew what he meant. I came to a fast stop and hit the unlock button just before Jack opened the door and heaved up half of his beers. When he stopped I handed some napkins that were on the dash.

"Thanx." he said when he leaned back into the seat.

"Yeah." I said as he closed the door. I started driving again and soon pulled into jack's driveway.

"Got your keys?"

"Yeah." Jack said as he pulled them out of his pocket.

"Here. Let me have them." Jack didn't question me he just handed them to me. I unbuckled myself and got out of my car. I walked around to jacks door and opened it for him.

"Thanx." he said as he fumbled with the belt buckle.

"Here. Let me help you." I said as I leaned in and unbuckled the belt. As I was leaning out again Jack grabbed hold of my upper arm.

"I'm gay." he said to me before he let go.

"I know." I said as he slowly got out of the car. We almost made it all the way to his house before he passed out again. His head landed with a thud against my shoulder. I picked him up and carried him the rest of the way, it was a bit hard to unlock the door but after a bit of time I got it. I entered a hallway. I had never been in Jack's house before. I walked down the hall and found the living room. I walked in and laid Jack down on the couch. I couldn't just leave him here like this, so I sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. Form where I was sitting I could see jack's face, he looked so sweet and innocent as he slept. I don't know how long I sat there staring at him, but he suddenly started to come to. I got up on my knees and leaned over Jack to see if he was ok. He slowly touched the tips of my long raven hair. I broke the eye contact and got to my feet.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked him not making eye contact.

He lifted a hand and pointed to a door. I walked through the door and sighed. He's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing. I walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. The cold water ran over my hands and I splashed it on my face. I dried my hands on a towel and found a glass. I filled it with water and turned off the tap. I took a deep sip and set down the glass on the counter. I should get Jack some aspirin, god knows he's going to need them in the morning. I turned around and stopped in my tracks. There was Jack leaning against the kitchen door watching me.

"Yo-you should be lying down." I stuttered "come on lets get you some aspirin and you can lye back down." I walked toward the door but stopped again when I noticed Jack showed no sign of moving. He walked toward me causing me to be pined by his body against the counter. He lowered his head and before I knew it he had caught my lips with his and was now kissing me gently. His hands dived into my hair and fisted there. He was driving me crazy, pushing aside my earlier doubt I counter attacked and pined him against the counter and started to kiss him aggressively. He moaned as I grabbed his hips and crushed him to me, I could feel his hardness against me. We kissed and grinned for what seemed like forever. Finally pulled myself off of him and spun away.

"We can't do this." I said

"why not" Jack asked from where he was.

"Because your drunk. Your confused. I have to go." I said as I practically ran from his house. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up at Ebony's house.


	17. Part 17

Lex

I pulled into the parking space next to Ebony's car. As I got out I saw a cab pull up and Jack step out. I stayed behind the open door till he entered. I closed the door and hit lock. I headed for the club. I walked in and looked around. Ebony and Trudy were dancing. Closely I may say with a few guys watching them. I scanned the bar and saw Jack drinking a beer. I headed for a table and sat down. A waitress walked up to me and asked me what I would like to drink.

"Cold beer please." I told her as I watched Jack finish a beer and get handed a new one.

"That's not going to be good." I said out loud.

"What?" the waitress asked me as she set my drink down.

"Nothing."

"Ok. Well have a good night."

"Yeah you too."

I looked back at Jack. Some girl that I didn't know had her arm around his shoulder. I wanted to yell at her and tell her to stop touching Jack but Jack doesn't know I'm here.

"Hi Lex." Ebony said over the music that somehow got louder.

"Hey." I said as Ebony and Trudy sat down in a couple chairs.

"You look so lonely. Just thought you could use something to distract you." Trudy said as she looked over her shoulder to see what he was staring at. She saw a girl and Jack.

"Don't be worry Lex. I'm sure she doesn't really like him."

"She better not." I said as I took my eyed off of Jack and looked at Ebony."how long have you two been here?"

"Not long. Just a few songs." Ebony said.

"Oh I like this song." Trudy said as she jumped up and dragged Ebony away.

I looked back to Jack. I looked just in time to see the girl give up and stop off. Jack had four empty bottles in front of him and was drinking from another. I watched as he stood up and swayed a bit. Jack gave the bartender some money then started for the door. I called my waitress over and payed for my drink and gave her a tip. I started off after Jack. I stepped outside soon enough to see him almost turn green and sway more then he was. I ran up to him and just caught him before he hit the ground.

"Great, just great." I said to him. I heard him make a noise as I pulled him to his feet.

"All right Jack. One foot at a time." I told him as he slowly came too. We slowly made our way to my car I helped him in to the front seat and buckled him in. My hand brushed the side of his hip. He looked at me with questions in his eyes before they shut and his head fell back against the head rest.

I got in and headed towards Jack's house.

"Water. You need to drink water."

"Jack came to and looked at me. "Pull over" he said and I knew what he meant. I came to a fast stop and hit the unlock button just before Jack opened the door and heaved up half of his beers. When he stopped I handed some napkins that were on the dash.

"Thanx." he said when he leaned back into the seat.

"Yeah." I said as he closed the door. I started driving again and soon pulled into jack's driveway.

"Got your keys?"

"Yeah." Jack said as he pulled them out of his pocket.

"Here. Let me have them." Jack didn't question me he just handed them to me. I unbuckled myself and got out of my car. I walked around to jacks door and opened it for him.

"Thanx." he said as he fumbled with the belt buckle.

"Here. Let me help you." I said as I leaned in and unbuckled the belt. As I was leaning out again Jack grabbed hold of my upper arm.

"I'm gay." he said to me before he let go.

"I know." I said as he slowly got out of the car. We almost made it all the way to his house before he passed out again. His head landed with a thud against my shoulder. I picked him up and carried him the rest of the way, it was a bit hard to unlock the door but after a bit of time I got it. I entered a hallway. I had never been in Jack's house before. I walked down the hall and found the living room. I walked in and laid Jack down on the couch. I couldn't just leave him here like this, so I sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. Form where I was sitting I could see jack's face, he looked so sweet and innocent as he slept. I don't know how long I sat there staring at him, but he suddenly started to come to. I got up on my knees and leaned over Jack to see if he was ok. He slowly touched the tips of my long raven hair. I broke the eye contact and got to my feet.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked him not making eye contact.

He lifted a hand and pointed to a door. I walked through the door and sighed. He's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing. I walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. The cold water ran over my hands and I splashed it on my face. I dried my hands on a towel and found a glass. I filled it with water and turned off the tap. I took a deep sip and set down the glass on the counter. I should get Jack some aspirin, god knows he's going to need them in the morning. I turned around and stopped in my tracks. There was Jack leaning against the kitchen door watching me.

"Yo-you should be lying down." I stuttered "come on lets get you some aspirin and you can lye back down." I walked toward the door but stopped again when I noticed Jack showed no sign of moving. He walked toward me causing me to be pined by his body against the counter. He lowered his head and before I knew it he had caught my lips with his and was now kissing me gently. His hands dived into my hair and fisted there. He was driving me crazy, pushing aside my earlier doubt I counter attacked and pined him against the counter and started to kiss him aggressively. He moaned as I grabbed his hips and crushed him to me, I could feel his hardness against me. We kissed and grinned for what seemed like forever. Finally pulled myself off of him and spun away.

"We can't do this." I said

"why not" Jack asked from where he was.

"Because your drunk. Your confused. I have to go." I said as I practically ran from his house. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up at Ebony's house.


	18. Part 18

Ebony

Trudy is a wonderful chick. We had so much fun at the club. I wanted her to come over for a while but she said she had to go home. We made out in my car before I let her get out. When I got home I saw lex's car in the drive. As I walked up the stairs I saw him sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

"Hey Lex." I said quietly.

"Hey" he said back as he lifted his head. His eyed and checks were red from rubbing them with his palms so much.

"What's wrong?"

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life." he told me.

I sat down next to him as he told me everything that had just happened and how he left.

"You did the right thing Lex." I Siad when he was done.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you know what would have happened and you knew that he wasn't ready. I'm proud of you. For once you listened to the head on your shoulders and not the one between your legs." that made him smile.

"thanx. Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"You know you can stay when ever. There's enough room." I said my tone changed at the last part and I knew it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"No, let's get some ice cream." I said getting up and unlocking the door. He got up and followed me into the house and into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream. I set the ice cream on the table as Lex grabbed bowls and spoons. I hopped up on the counter and started to gather stuff up. I hopped down and dumped them on the table.

"What's all that stuff for?" Lex asked me as I sat down across from him at the table.

"The ice cream duh! I said rolling my eyes.

He opened the ice cream and spooned some onto his bowl. I took a brownie out of the bag and put it into my bowl, then I put chocolate chips, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate syrup and chocolate whip cream and last a cherry on top.

Lex stared at my creation shaking his head.

"Choco-holic" he mumbled under his breath.

"Yup" I said taking a big spoonful.

"So how was you night?" he asked me putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Totally awesome! We danced all night, then made out in my car. She's an incredible kisser."

"You move fast."

"Well when I see something I want I go for it."

I ate another spoonful and put my bowl in the sink

"your done already?"

"Yeah, I can't help it if your slow."

"I'm not slow your just a pig."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him as he finished off his ice cream and put his bowl In the sink next to mine.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Uh...sure."

"Ok lets go pick one out."

I led him into the movie room and picked up the remote. I pushed the button for the wall cabinet and sat down on the coach as Lex picked out a movie. He put the movie into the player and sat down next to me. I pushed the play button and watched the screen to see what movie Lex had picked out. When the movie came onto the screen I groaned inwardly. Not this movie again! I grabbed a pillow and hit Lex in the head.

"Why do we have to watch this again?"

"Cause I love this movie." he said smiling at me innocently."

"Well I don't! There's only like 2 girls in the whole movie! One is 50 and the other is an idiot!"

I practically yelled at him.

"Shh! Christian is singing...yummy!"

"EW!"

Lex started to sing along with the song that the guys were singing in the movie. It was quite pathetic how he was sitting there reciting all the lines and singing the songs in a perfect New York accent. I gave up on arguing with him and laid back on the couch and laid my legs across lex's thighs. I guess I fell asleep cause the next thing I knew Lex was picking me up and carrying me up the stairs and placing me in my bed. He placed a blanket over me and laid down next to me and I fell back asleep.

AN: The movie they are watching is a musical called "Newsies" it stars Christian Bale (Batman Begins) if you haven't seen it you should check it out. It's one of my personal favorites.


	19. Part 19

Trudy  
I woke up feeling happier then I had ever been in my life. I finally felt like I could be my self with someone. I loved my dad dearly but I just couldn't be my self around him. He wouldn't understand. He thinks everything can be cured with therapy. But I can't. I took a shower and got dressed. I didn't put on any make up and just through my hair into a messy bun. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where my dad was standing at the stove cooking pancakes.  
"Morning, daddy."  
"Hi sweety, hungry?"  
"Starving"  
"good, sit down and you can have some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes."  
"Yummy"  
I sat down at the table and started to eat the heaping stack of pancakes set in front of me. My dad grabbed his plate of pancakes and sat down next to me.  
"So how was your night?"  
"Awesome."  
"That's good."  
"Hey dad?"  
"Yes sweety?"  
"Can I have a few friends over next weekend?"  
"Well I suppose since I'm going to be out of town and I don't like leaving you alone in this big house, I guess it would be ok."  
"Thanx dad."  
I got up and kissed my father on the check then put my dishes in the sink.  
"Bye daddy."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just shopping with some friends."  
"Have fun."  
"I will."  
I ran up to my room and grabbed my purse. As I ran back down the stairs I heard ebony honk her horn outside and ran out the door. As I approached the car I saw lex sitting in the backseat and couldn't help but seel disappointed. I opened the passenger side door and got in. Ebony greeted me with a smile then backed out of my driveway. As we drove out of my neighborhood ebony started to explain what lex was doing there.  
"I have to drop lex off at his house, he had to take his car in for a tune up, I hope you don't mind."  
"No, of course not."  
We turned the opposite was of the mall and headed out past I had never been before. There were gangster looking thugs hanging on the corner drinking something out of brown paper bags and every building and house had ugly black bars over their doors and windows. Lex couldn't live here...he has such a nice car and wore such nice clothes and always looked like an Abercrombe

model.  
Ebony pulled into the driveway of a dingy looking apartment house. Lex got out and leaned in ebony's window.  
"Thanx babe I'll see you later."  
"Bye hun. Be good."  
"Don't worry I will. I should be saying the same to you." lex said to ebony with a smile. I just looked around the area while ebony drove back out and headed for the mall.  
"You ok?" she asked me.  
"Yeah. I just never..." I couldn't finish my sentence for a lack of words.  
"It's ok. If I knew you would have a problem with being here I wouldn't have picked you up first, right?"  
"Yeah I guess I just never imagined lex in this...place." I Said lifting my hands from my lap.  
"I know what you mean. I thought he was joking when he brought me there one day to pick some stuff up. You got to promise that you wont tell people that he lives there."  
"I wont." I said as we pulled into a parking space.  
"Seal it with a kiss?" ebony asked me.  
"Maybe." I said and leaned towards her and kissed her quickly on the lips.  
"Is that all I get?"  
"Yup" I smiled at her and got out of the car.  
"Fine but you owe me." she said as she got out of her car and joined me as I walked into the malls entrance.


	20. Part 20

Jack  
I woke up with a pounding headache and a poor recollection of the night before events. I tried to sit up but quickly laid back down as a wave of nausea over came me. I opened my eyes and looked around me. At first it didn't register, but then I felt the cool linoleum against my check and saw the high counters and the light green ceiling.  
'Why am I in the kitchen?' I thought to myself.  
I heard the back door open and I could hear hushed voices heading my way. I heard my sister gasp and her rush to my side.  
"Jack, Jack, what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked hurriedly.  
"I'm...not sure. Ok, just go away." I moaned and flipped onto my stomach.  
"I will not go away, what the hell's wrong with you, what happened last night?"  
"I don't know!" I screamed at her then I got that feeling again. I stumbled to my feet and luckily made it to the garbage can before everything I had drunk came up.  
"Your drunk! Your only sixteen! Jack, sixteen! You don't need to be getting drunk!"  
I tried to get my memory back from the night before. 'I remember going to the club and getting hit on by some girl. I remember drinking... I got drunk... I walked out side then...I was in a car...but with who?... then in the kitchen and I was kissing someone...' I was pulled out of my thoughts by my sister ranting and raving.  
"Why do you do this? I know mom and dad said you were being distant, and you were doing bad in school, but I didn't realize you were drinking. How did you even get alcohol?"  
"Look it's my life, mine and if I want to go out and get wasted, I will. And why the hell do you care? You're here maybe, what, Once a month a dn you think you know all about my life? You don't know ."  
"Why wont you just tell me what's wrong?"  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
"Why wouldn't I understand? I was a teenager once too jack. Why wont you let me get to know you?"  
"How can I let you get to know me when I don't even know myself."  
I can't believe I just said that. I got up off the floor and pushed past my sister and some guy I didn't know and went out of the house and walked down the street. I didn't know where I was going but I hopped a bus downtown. I just sat there as if in a trance. But I snapped out of it when I hear the bus driver call out last stop I look out the window 'where am I?' I think I had never been to this part of town, well I didn't think I had. I got off the bus and looked around. There wasn't much. I could hear yelling as I looked around I saw where it was coming from. I saw a women exit a house then lex follow. 'Wait, lex! What's we doing here. He can't live here.'  
"Mom I told you, I was out last night." lex said as he walked to his car with a duffle bag. "I'm leaving and there's nothing you can say or do about it." Lex yelled and got in his car.  
Lex drove past me. I watched him pass and stare at me. I heard breaks and then Lex backed up to where I was. He rolled down the window.  
"Get in." he said between his teeth, still mad.  
I did as he said and got in the passenger side of his car.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex asked me quietly.  
"I don't know, I got on the bus and just rode till the last stop and this is the last stop."  
"Interesting" was all he said to me.Jack  
I woke up with a pounding headache and a poor recollection of the night before events. I tried to sit up but quickly laid back down as a wave of nausea over came me. I opened my eyes and looked around me. At first it didn't register, but then I felt the cool linoleum against my check and saw the high counters and the light green ceiling.  
'Why am I in the kitchen?' I  
"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to ebony's. your going home."  
"No" I said looking at him.  
"No what?"  
"I'm don't want to go home."  
"Fine come to ebony's with me."  
"Alright."


	21. Part 21

Ebony  
Trudy and I had spent only a couple hours shopping when we decided to go back to my house and hang out. I pulled into my driveway and wasn't surprised to see Lex's car. I pulled in behind his car and turned off the engine.  
"I hope you don't mind but it's not going to be just the two of us."  
"Yeah it's fine."  
They both got out of the car and walked into the house.  
"Lex!" I yelled trying to locate him.  
"We're in the theater."  
'we're' I thought to myself 'who's with him?'  
I led the was to the movie room and saw Jack and Lex sitting on the sofa watching cruel intentions.  
"Hey what are you guys doing here?"  
"Got in a fight with the bitch and saw Jack. He didn't want to go home so we came here."Lex said not taking his eyes off the screen.  
I sat down on the love seat and patted the seat next to me for Trudy to sit. She plopped down next to me and we started to watch the screen. I looked over at the sofa when the swimming pool part came on and you could see Ryan Phillipe's ass. Lex sat there with a little grin on his face and when I looked at jack's face I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. His jaw was hitting the floor and his head was tilted to the side slightly for a better view. I nudged Trudy and when she looked at me I nodded toward Jack. I guess she didn't have as much self control as I did because suddenly she burst out laughing. Jack and Lex looked at her with confused looks on their faces.  
"What's so funny? Do you find Sebastian's ass funny?" Lex asked seriously.  
"N...no." Trudy got out between laughs.  
"Then what may I ask is so funny?" Lex asked  
then I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh too, the look on jack's face was priceless. He had no clue what was going on. He kept looking between Lex and Trudy.  
"Now why are you laughing?"  
I couldn't speak I was laughing so hard. I looked at Trudy and she looked as me and we started to laugh harder.  
"Fuck it, what's so fucking funny?" Lex screamed.  
I looked at Jack and said, "sorry if I offend you with this or something but the look of awe on your face was hilarious."  
"I was not looking in awe!" Jack practically yelled in defense.  
"Honey when your jaw hits the floor and your practically drooling...then your looking in awe ." Trudy explained like she was talking to a child.  
"I... I..." Jack stuttered  
"honey, you've got to face it. You like guys. You were looking at his ass like straight guys look at boobs!" Trudy told him boldly.  
"I do not like guys! I'm straight ! I like girls!"


	22. Part 22

Lex   
"Then what the hell were you doing last night?" I screeched then stopped in shock. "I... I..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Last night, in the kitchen you... you forgot didn't you?" I Said in a hurt voice. "I know you would forget and that's why I stopped."  
Jack stared at me. "The kitchen, it was you. You...took care of me and when I hit on you...you kissed me back."  
I was standing now and shifted onto the balls of my feet, my jaw tightly clenched. "Yeah, so. Do you regret it now?" 'why did I ask that? I don't want to know!'  
"I...I. . . no, but I wanted to kiss you more. I'm just learning about myself, but with you...I. . . I don't feel so. . .lost."  
My jaw slowly unclenched and I sank back down onto the couch. I didn't know what to say to that.  
"Lex. . . I. . . have been noticing lately that I don't think girls look sexy, but some of the guys in my P.E. class. Last class I had to run to the bathroom after seeing Jay take off his pants!"  
Ebony burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but he has the same look on his face that you do when you talk about Jay.  
I shot her a look to be quiet so Jack could continue.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. This isn't normal! It can't be. I mean if it was normal more people would be dating there same sex right?"  
"It is normal, what was it 10 of all people are gay or something? So if it wasn't normal 10 of us wouldn't be gay, now would we?" Trudy asked relaying what she had learned in health that week.  
"Yeah come on Jack, what are you saying? that just because we're attracted to the same sex, that we're not normal?"  
I couldn't take it anymore I had to intervene. "Look guys no one's "normal" there's no such thing."  
"Hmm...I guess your right...I mean no one's perfect, we all have or flaws." Trudy said.  
"Except for me of course." Ebony said lifting her chin and putting a smug look on her face.  
Everyone started to laugh including Ebony.  
"What am I saying I'm more fucked up then anyone in this room." Ebony said when everyone stopped laughing.  
"Got that right." I said and got back up. I headed for the door. "I'll be back later. I got to put my stuff away." I left the room and headed down the hall tot he room I dropped my stuff in. I put my clothes into the dresser and sat down on the bed. 'That was way too weird. I knew there was a chance that he didn't remember but it was heart breaking. He couldn't have kissed me with such feeling and then not remembering, no matter how drunk he was, right?' I looked up when I heard a noise and saw Jack in the doorway much like last night in his kitchen.  
"Lex. Could you kiss me again?" he looked embarrassed. "Please?"  
"What? Did you say...you want me to kiss you?" I asked.  
"Yes...very much"  
I got up off of the bed and walked over to where Jack was standing.  
"Ar-are you sure?" I whispered  
"yes"  
I touched my lips softly to his. It wasn't like the night before, it was sweet and gentle.  
"Jack" I whispered hungrily  
suddenly he grabbed the back of my head, fisted his hand in the hair at the nape of my neck.His tongue probed into my mouth and I gasped in delighted shock. Jack bit down on my lip then slowly broke away.  
"I will always remember that. And this."  
He swooped down again and clasped my butt. I had no strength in my arms, I was completely ravished. Jack is kissing me! Jack is kissing me! Jack is kissing me!  
My body screamed with fierce desire and I grabbed Jack and pulled him down on the bed. Completely over come with heat. Amazing, sizzling, Heat! I was laying on top of him kissing him fiercely. Our bodies intertwined, hardness against hardness. His hands were racing along my back and occasionally squeezing my ass. I unzipped my pants to relieve the awesome pressure. Then I gripped jack's arousal and pumped. He cried out loudly.  
"Please, touch me." before he could comply I grasped his hand and put it on my own arousal. I groaned deeply in my throat.  
"Lex, what...? I don't know how..."  
His innocent question stopped me cold. He might be aware of what he's doing but he's never done this, he doesn't really understand.  
"Jack. Stop. We can't do this. You've never...you don't understand guy sex, do you?"  
"Well no, but..." he flushed deeply. "You could teach me, right?"  
"Yeah, but only when your ready."  
"I am ready"  
"no your not"  
"yes I am"  
"no"  
"yes"  
"have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
"...well...no, but...that shouldn't make a difference! I've had a girlfriend! And...and...I fucked her brains out! It can't be that different!"  
"Yeah, it is. For one thing it hurts a lot, it's not very pleasurable the first few times you do it, god I remember my first time I couldn't sit down or walk straight for a week."  
"Then why did you do it again?"  
Lex stood up and started to pace the room. "Well, it hurt, but it...kinda felt awesome too and...well it's better than just jacking off."  
"Right..."  
"What I meant was...ok, I know what I'm talking about and...your. Not. Ready."  
"Yes I-"  
"there you guys are, we've been looking all over." Trudy said walking into the room with Ebony at her side.  
"So...what are you guys doing?" Ebony asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Nothing." I replied quickly.  
"Oh really?" Ebony asked looking down at the fly of Lex's pants.  
"Yes really! What the hell are you looking at?" I asked starting to get frustrated.  
"Um...Lex your fly is open..." Ebony and Trudy started to laugh.  
"What!" I quickly zipped it up and turned to Jack who was laughing like a loon. "It's all your fault!"  
"Hey I just wanted a kiss."  
"And I kissed you. Then you took it deeper and I lost control, but it's all your fault!""No it's not it was your lack of control that is at fault, I was just along for the ride."  
"Oh just shut up!" I stalked out of the room."I'm going to finish watching the movie. Bastards."  
"What did I do?" I heard Trudy asked as I walked down the hall.


	23. Part 23

Trudy  
"Ebs. Do you have another t.v. somewhere? It's interesting to watch the guys but..."  
"Yeah lets go to my room."  
"That whole thing about Kathryn got me a little hot and bothered."  
"Yeah...I'm gonna go...downstairs" Jack said  
"bye" Ebony said as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and down the hall.  
She was walking so fast I was tripping over my own feet. As soon as we reached her room she spun me around, grabbed my boob, stuck her tongue in my mouth, and kicked the door closed. I didn't even have time to breath when she pulled me toward the bed. We both laid down and before I knew it my shirt was laying on the floor. I felt ebony's breath on the edge of my bra and shuttered when her tongue flicked out. I grasped her ass and squeezed tightly. She let out a long groan and ran her hands down my stomach. Ebony's hands raced across my body, sending a shock through my system. She unbuttoned my pants as I undid her bra. This was amazing! God her nipples, my nipples!...everything's so overwhelming.  
"Ebs! Oh god!" I whispered.  
Her hands slipped under the waist band of my pants when suddenly I felt vibrating.


	24. Part 24

Ebony  
what the hell? I stopped my search and rolled off of Trudy.  
"What was that?"  
"Damn!" Trudy swore as she dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "It's my dad."  
She answered the phone while I re-clipped my bra.  
"Hi dad-Jack, yeah...he's here at Ebony's we're watching a movie, ok love you too. Bye dad." Trudy hung up the phone and I gave her a questioning look. "What was that about?"  
"Come on, you'll find out." Trudy re buttoned her pants and slipped her shirt back on.  
We walked to the movie room stopping now and then to kiss and touch.  
"Such fun." I said to her before we entered. I looked around then down. Jack was stratling Lex's lower naked back, giving him a massage.  
"Interesting position." Trudy said to me loud enough for Jack and Lex to hear.  
Jack looked back at us. "Oh go screw each other."he said to us then went back to what he was doing.  
"We were starting to, but my dad called wanting to know id I knew where you were. You have to call your sister." Trudy said as she pulled me with her to a coach.  
"I will later." Jack said sliding his hands over lex's back. Lex let out a groan when Jack's nails scraped across his skin.  
"You've been here a while Jack. I think you might want to call her." I said as I trailed a finger up and down Trudy's belly. I smiled at her quick intake of breath when my finger skimmed between her breast.  
"Fine I will." Jack said and stood up. "Got a phone?"  
"Here use mine." Trudy said handing him her phone then taking my wandering hand and bringing it to her lips, lightly nibbling at my fingers.  
"Mmm...tasty." she said with a laugh.  
Lex looked over at us and wrinkled his nose. "Yuck! Lesbian sex. No dicks. Not interested."  
I gave a very un lady like snort and smiled at Lex. "You know you wanta watch."  
"Um...nooo. I want to have my own fun, thanx anyway."  
I saw Jack walk back into the room and sit down next to Lex. I stopped laughing when I saw the expression on his face.  
"Hey, are you ok, huh?" I asked looking at him worried.  
"Yeah...look I gotta go...I'll see you guys Monday."  
"I'll give you a ride."  
"No..."  
"Let me give you a ride." Lex said standing up, putting his shirt back on.  
"Bye" Trudy said as I gave a little wave.  
"I wonder what's wrong with him?" I wondered aloud after the guys had left.


	25. Part 25

Jack

I didn't want to go home, I couldn't face her after all that I had said. But she said it was an emergency, and she needed me. So now I was sitting in Lex's car going home. I looked over at him, he was concentrating on the road, beating out a tune on the steering wheel.

"See something you like?" he asked me.

"Maybe." I said and made him smile.

"I don't know, Ruby was flipping out at me on the phone about some emergency and that I had to come home now. Well if she's not hurt or hasn't burnt the house down I'm not staying."

Lex pulled into my driveway.

"Will you just wait a bit?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said and turned off his car.

I got out and walked into the house.

"What's this emergency?" I asked when I found Ruby in the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant." she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You made me come here just to tell me that? I can't believe you. I was having a nice time with my friends and then you call Trudy's dad, then he calls her and I have to call you. Why didn't you just call my cell?" I asked my voice becoming raged.

"I did but I found it in your room." she said holding it up.

"Oh I guess I forgot it. Well if that's all." I said taking my phone. "I'll be leaving now." I turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Ruby yell to me but I just kept going.

I slammed the door behind me and walked back ove3r to Lex's car and got in. Lex just looked at me then started the car. He drove in silence just letting me cool off. After awhile he reached over and placed his hand at the back of my neck and started to sooth the muscles there. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Everything ok?" he asked me.

"No. Ruby's knocked up. I just don't care right now. I have too much on my mind right now." I said then looked over at lex."your on my mind."

Lex look his eyes off the road for a moment to study my face then looked back at the road. "Do you want to go get some coffee or something? I'm pretty sure Trudy and Ebony don't want us there at the moment."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said smiling to myself. He was so hot, I just couldn't stop looking at him.


	26. Part 26

Lex

God, why does he keep staring at me? Does he want me to crash the car? I pulled into a parking space in front of a little coffee shop and shut off the engine. I got out of the car and Jack and I walked into the shop. We sat in a little booth in the back of the shop and the waitress took our orders.

I smiled at jack. "So..." I said not really knowing what to say. I started to play with the sugar packets on the table as I thought of something to say.

"Why are you staying at Ebony's?"jack asked me.

"Um. It's a long story." I told him.

"I got time." was all he said.

"Well as you saw earlier today I don't live in the most pleasant of places. And I don't have a great mother, things just got really bad and I couldn't stay there. Ebony's always had a room for me, but I never wanted to feel like a freeloader but I guess that now since she's always alone that it might be alright." I stopped when the waitress came back with our drinks. "Thanks." I said to her and took a sip. "For the most part I've lived my own life and had my mother always yelling at me. I guess it would just be a change of pace to stay with Ebony."

"And I always thought you were a spoiled rich kid." jack said quietly looking at his drink.

"It's ok. Most people think that and I don't put them off any. I'd rather have them think that then take pity on me because I have to work for everything I have."

Jack picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Working for a living isn't a bad thing." he raised his head and stared steadily into my eyes.

"What?"

"I mean it's not all bad. I have to work all the time too. I've been lucky lately, I've been off." he went silent again and I just sat there drinking.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah you think they're done?" jack asked me with a smile.

"If they're not then that would be amazing. We've been gone for over an hour."

I just smiled when jack laughed. We got back into my car and we headed back to ebony's.


	27. Part 27

Trudy

Holy crap! That was like... Wow! I turned over to run my hand along Eb's thigh. We were both so slick with sweat it just slipped off.

"That was-" I started

"I know, it was great." ebony said stretching lazily.

"I've never done anything like that before." I said honestly.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" Ebony asked looking me in the eye.

"No I...I never really felt this strongly about ANY guy. I mean I've dated guys, even kissed a couple, but I just never...had the same feeling that I feel when I'm with you."

I can't believe I just said that! She's going to hate me now. She's going to think I'm to needy. I looked away from her, my cheeks burning red. Ebony was quiet for a moment then lifted my chin with her fingers and laid a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Same here." she said to me quietly and smiled.

We heard laughter in the hallway and sighed.

"They're back."

We reluctantly started to dress, making odd comments and hopelessly caressing any skin still bare. This was the best day of my life.


	28. Part 28

Ebony

I was still in a kind of daze. Last week I spent all my time with Trudy. I had sex with Trudy! Actually a couple of times. It was great but I knew all good things had to come to an end. I walked down the stairs that morning and Ginny brought me a message from my "parents." They were coming home.

Great, I thought as I drove to school that morning, now what was I going to do? I had invited Trudy to sleep over that night, but did I really want her to meet the people who pay for everything?

I pulled into a parking space and walked to Lex's locker so I could talk to him . He wasn't there yet so I leaned my back against his locker and closed my eyes.

"Are you ok Ebs?" my eyes flew open when I heard Lex's voice. I shook my head and moved so he could open his locker.

"What's up? Is it Trudy?" he asked as he spun in his combination and opened his locker.

"No, guess who decided they were going to come visit there house?"

"Your parents are coming back? For how long?"

"They are not my parents. I don't have parents and I don't know how long. Lets see...they were here for a week last June, five days in October, and three days in February so I'm guessing maybe an hour?"

"Come on Ebs, I know they're not here much but they do love you."

"How could they? Even when they are here there not." I said as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Oh come on now, don't cry. I'm sure if you just ask them they would spend time with you."

"Yeah right that would happen the day you go straight."

"Ok I get your point. If your done with the tears you might want to fix your face. It looks like hell."

"Love you too." I said as I walked to the closest bathroom wiping my face as I walked. When I got in there I turned ion the tap, wetted a paper towel, and started to clean my face. A toilet flushed and the stall door behind me opened and Salene walked out. I ignored her and took my eyeliner out of my purse and started to redo my makeup.

"What's wrong, another boy toy leave you?" she asked me in an all to sweet voice.

"No you skank." I said as I finished fixing my make up and left the bathroom. When I reached my locker Trudy was leaning on it talking to Jack.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling brightly.

"Hi what's up Ebs?" Trudy asked grinning at me.

"Nothin'"

"What's wrong?"

"Um...I have to talk to you about something."

I opened my locker just as the bell rang signaling one minute till home room.

"Look we'll talk later ok? I don't want you to be late." I said as I started to take out my books.

"Well if your sure, see you at lunch." she rubbed my arm affectionately and walked off down the hall with Jack.


	29. Part 29

Jack

I loved seeing Lex, but... I Can't even touch his hand in public. He still says that I'm not ready for a more physical relationship, too, but I AM! I want him.

"Hey Trudy?"

"What is it, honey?"

"It's Lex." I said my voice dropping to a whisper.

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did it's hat he didn't do."

"What do you mean?"

I walked in silence for a minute, then stopped and turned to face her. "You're a girl so people wouldn't find it weird if you touched Eb's arm or ran a hand through her hair, but I can't do that. If lex didn't care what those other people thought... but he does and it hurts that I can hardly look at him in public without him scolding me."

Trudy's eyes were troubled, "jack,... have you and lex...?"

"No. But I'm ready, I know I am."

"So why haven't you?"

"Because he doesn't think I'm ready! How the hell does he know if I'm ready or not?"

"Well, I'd think he could feel it, but..."

"Not ready like that! He means like...mentally or some shit like that!"

"Well than you have to show him that you can handle it."

"But how?"

We walked into the classroom and took our seats.

"Well I don't actually know how, but you'll come up with something."


	30. Part 30

Lex

I didn't really have time to worry about Ebony's problem, I had enough of my own. Jack was in my second class of the day and I knew if I was going to make it through the class without jumping him it would take all my concentration. God, he looked good today. I just wish... damn my pants are getting tight enough to cut my circulation, and I'm not even near him yet.

This is getting so out of hand.

I got a pass to go to the bathroom and hurried out of the room before I exploded. When I reached the bathroom I breathed a sigh of relief that no one was in there. I hurried into the first stall and put the lid down to sit. I looked and saw the broken lock on the door, but was in too much pain to care. I slowly, carefully unzipped my pants and grasped myself, leaning back, my legs sprawled wide. I was so focused on the sensation I didn't here the footsteps entering the room.


	31. Part 31

Jack

I'm going to piss my pants! I hurried to the closest stall and shoved it open with my pants already undone. Lex looked up from the toilet with shock on his face and in that instant I watched him release.

"What are you doing here?" Lex screamed.

"I had to pee, that's what bathrooms are for!"

"Can you please just leave! This is so embarrassing!"

"Why the hell are you in here like this anyway?"

Lex looked away his jaw clenched, "I just... I was thinking about you, alright?" his eyes swung up to mine, "are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I am. I thought... I started to doubt that you wanted me at all. I started to thinking that you were saying I wasn't ready because you didn't want me. But obviously you do."

"Look I'm not denying it, but your not ready and I'm not going to push you."

"What if I want to be pushed?" I said as I moved closer to lex.

"Jack no."

"I don't want to wait, I want you now."

"One, we're in school and two, your not ready!"

"I don't care where we are I want you."


	32. Part 32

Lex

I watched Jack's eyes go dark with need ans swallowed hard. I couldn't do this, he's not ready. But I...I want him so, bad. I reached out and held him, then stood to kiss him. I felt such heat and his tongue enter my mouth.

"Oh jack, please. Touch me!"

As he reached for me we heard the bell ring and feet running through the hall.

"Oh hell!, even though I wan tto, and believe me I do! We can't do it here."

Jack looked at me through his lashes, his jaw clenched, his eyes dark. He swallowed and his breathing was harsh. "Ah, Fuck! So... are we just supposed to go to class like this? His voice was incredulous.

My mouth turned up at the corners and a strangled laugh escaped me. "I've been going to that class in this condition for at least a week!"

It made him smile and brought a light to his eyes "you know, we don't have to go to class. It's almost the end of the day. Why don't we get out of here?"

I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. I mean this is jack. My Jack talking to me like this. "Oh what the hell. Lets go." I made a move for the door. Jack started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Your pants baby. I don't think you want everyone seeing you."

"Oh, I guess not." I can't believe I want him so much that I was about to walk out there with my pants around my ankles and a hard on. Before I could bend down and pull them up jack bent down and started to slowly work them up my legs to my hips. His hand grazed me as he moved to button them, then my mind went blank when he zipped them up. The only thing I heard was a groan that I think came from me but I wasn't sure.

"That was so mean. Let's get out of here."

Jack zipped his pants and we headed for the door. When we were in the car I looked at Jack and laughed. "Where do you want to go?"


	33. Part 33

Trudy

I stood anxiously by the café door waiting for Ebony to arrive. After thinking it over I was very afraid of what she was going to say. The llok on her face...I don't know what to think. Ebony waslked up to me and ran her hand down my arm.

"Lets go somewhere a bit more priveate." she suggested and led the way down the hall.

She opened a door I hadn't realized was under the stairs and led the way through a dark passageway.

"Where are we going?" I asked taking her hand so I wouldn't get lost.

"You'll see."

We kept walking through the passageway until we came to a door and Ebony pushed it open. I was shocked at what I saw it was an old classroom hidden from the rest of the school.

"How?" I asked looking around at the neat rows of desks.

"Lex and I found it one day when we were skipping class."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah I think when they added to the school it got covered. I don't know why." Ebony said wandering around the room. She looked nervous.

"Ebony...is something wrong?' I asked walking towards her.

"Um. Listen. I need to tell you something."

Oh God. No. Is she?: she's going to...

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her cheeck. I kissed her softly. Hopefully to change her mind. We were getting into it more then slowly she pulled away.

"Listen. Uh...you might wnat to sit down."

I did as she asked but only because I couldn't feel my legs any more.

"Um...how do I tell you this?" She was silent for a minute. "Ok. Um...you know how my parents are like never home?"

"Yeah" I said having no idea what this had to do with her wanting to break up.

"Um...well, you see there going to be coming home for a while."

"That's good isn't it?" I asked still a bit confused.

"Yes and no. they think I'm "perfect." I mean um straight. And they..." Ebony went quiet. I could tell this was hard for her.

"They don't know about us and you don't know how or when to tell them?" I asked her. Finally understanding why she was nervous.

"Yes." she said her voice cracked when she said it. "It's not that I'm ashamed. It's just that I don't know how my parents would feel and I just want them to notice me and understand who I am." Ebony finished quietly as teard slid down her cheeks.

I got up and went to her. Holding her, I stroked her hair. "Shh now. It's alright I understand. It'll be ok." I let her cry it out as we swayed back and forth. "I love you, Ebony." I whispered. Her head came up slowly.

'"you do?" she asked a bit shocked.

"I do." I said as I kissed her.

"Trudy, I love you too." she siad to me in a voices that was a bit dreamy. "I think my heart just grew, knowing that you love me. Knowing someone loves me." she said and layed her head on my shoulder.


	34. Part 34

Jack

As I'm looking back now laying in Lex's arms I didn't knmow how we ever made it inoto my house. When we got to Lex's car I almost jumped him right there in the parking lot. But luckily he held me off and we made it to my house with only a few minor...mishaps. Luckily my sister's car wasn't there when we pulled into the drivewas and we went into the house. Lex had hardly closed the back door when I started to kiss him and pull off his shirt.

I started to laugh, "why didn't I ever think of this before?"

"What?"

"Playing hookie so i would have sex on the kitchen floor."

"I've thought of it plentdy and if you shut up we can get to it."

"So you've been thinking about having sex with me, have you?" I asked as I ran my hands down his chest and started to play with the button on his pants.

"Yes god! Stop torturing me!"

I could see the lust in his eyes and knew mine were the mirror image. He pulled my shrist off and threw it on the floor next to his.

"We could...take it slow...or...make it kinky...or...anything you want. Any suggestions, Lex?" my grin was slow and crooked, and if I do say so myseld, sexy as all hell.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" I was a little distracted, nibbiling along his neck that way.

"Shut up, and let's fuck."

"Okay."


	35. Part 35

Lex

Holy...Fuck! Finally were on the floor. Yes!!

"Lex, you fuck me, k?"

"Jack do you trust me? I have an idea."

His eyes gleamed then clouded.

"Go for it."

I slid over him slowly, licking my way up his chest.

"Pull you're legs up." my voice was husky and rough.

Jack's eyes glazed over as I slipped into him, I wanted to watch his face this time, see his emotions when he erupts.

"Lex...oh...God, Lex!" he gasped weakly.

I knew there would be pain. I had warned him of it.

I tried to pull out as slowly as I could, trying not to cause him more pain.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Jack's eyes, so innocent, opened and stared up at me, tears barley shed. "For what?"

"For the pain." I said

A small smile began to creep across his beautifully sculpted face.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" a wicked gleam entered his eyes and before I could say anything back Jack thrust up and engulfed my eagot cock into his ass.

"Ah..." was all I could manage to get out.

"Now, Lex, get the fuck moving!" Jack said as he gave me a suductive grin.

The look on his face was all I needed to get moving . I was like ecstacy.


	36. Part 36

Ebony

I was sitting in my room when I heard the noise downstairs. Oh great. They're back early. I don't know if I can tell them. 'Put it off' the other voice said. I believe that I will.

"Ebony!!" I heard the voice and cringed.

"I'm coming" I yelled and crawled out of bed. Not bothering to put anything else on. I had a black tanktop and a pair of red mens boxers on.

"Don't you ever put clothes on?" my mother asked me.

"Not when I'm about to go to bed." I told her. Not very nicely.

"Well whatever. I just wanted to see you and tell you that we're only going to be here for two weeks.

"Sure. Can I go back to my room?"

"Yes. Do you have school tomorrow?"

Liked she cared.

"Yes. And don't worry, I can get myself to school. I have a car. Remember?"

She was no longer listening to me. Something else was distracting her. Whatever. I went up to my room. It now seemed empty with out Trudy in it.

I picked up the phone and dialed her cell number.

"Mmm..." was what I heard when she picked up.

"Trudy? Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but I'm glad its you on the other end." I could hear her smile.

"Good, I'm sorry I woke you. You always look so sexy when you're asleep."

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"My parents just got home. I guess I thought it would be different. You know? I mean, I should have known better, but I couldn't help it. I just wish..."

"Don't hurt yourself over something like this. You've got me and Jack and Lex."

"I know but everyone wants parents." I couldn't help it , my eyes filled with tears and they started to fall.

"Mostly. But it'll be ok after a while."

"Thanks babe. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

I hung up and rolled onto my stomach. It'll be better. It has to be. With thoughts running through my head that started turning toward Trudy I fell asleep.


	37. Part 37

Trudy

Is school over with yet? Of course not. I spotted Jack at Lex's locker. They looked happy as ever. Wonder if they did it finally.

"Hey boys.' I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey Trudy. What's up?" Jack asked me as he leaned against a locker.

"Nothing really. You two seem quite peachy with each other today."

"Yup." That from Lex.

"Did you even make it to the bedroom?" I asked and just by the blush on Jack's face I knew the answer.

"Kitchen floor."Lex said not looking at me as he closed his locker. "Hallway. Then the bedroom."

"Damn. Animals." I said and smiled. Thinking about me and Ebony together

"It was great." Jack said a bit dreamy. Remembering everything.

"What's everyone talking about?" Ebony asked as she came up behind us. She moved to stand next to me and slid her hand into my back pocket.

"Jack and Lex's sex life. It started yesterday when they skipped."

"Oh. How many different places?" She asked.

"Three." I said as I looked over at her. I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Really? We only have used the bedroom and shower."

"That was nice." I said and smiled, remembering the warm water and slick skin. "I have to go to my locker and get my stuff for class." I said as I straightened. "Coming with?"

"You bet." Ebony said as we started to walk together. As we walked past some people, a boy whistled and another called out to us.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." Ebony answered. We turned towards each other and fell into a deep kiss. There was more noise and clapping. We pulled apart and started walking again.

"So." I said as I fiddled with my lock. "After school what can we do at your house, I mean, besides sex? I'm pretty sure we shouldn't do it, like, in the house with your parents there." I chuckled and turned my head toward Ebs. She looked panicky and pale. "What is it Ebs?"

She shook herself slightly, then smiled at me, but she looked so, fake, like plastic.

"Nothing, I just felt woozy I guess. Why don't we go to your house? I mean, you said there was a hot tub in your bathroom, that might be...interesting, huh?"

"Ebs we can't, my dad will be home. I'll just go to your house and,like, meet your parents and we can hangout and watch movies or whatever."

Ebs went all pale again and her eyes darted around, looking at everything, anything. Anything that is but back at mine.

"Do you...not want me to meet your parents or something?"

Her eyes flashed to mine again, filled with fright. "Oh no! Of course, I want you to meet them." the lie she was telling, straight to my face, started coiling in my gut. She's not serious about me.

"Why? Do you only introduce your parents to people you know you'll be seeing for more than about a month? Am I just your recent sex toy, easily dismissed, completely unimportant to you?" I was about to cry, I just couldn't take it anymore. I started off down the hall not looking back when she cried my name.


	38. Part 38

Lex

I stretched out my legs and cracked my back against the chair. Hell, my boy's got some stamina. A satisfied smile crossed my face.

"Lex?, Lex! What's the answer?"

I flicked my tongue across my bottom lip but didn't move from my relaxed position.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm a little tuckered out."

The crooked grin set all the other students to cackling, they could see by the look on my face, exactly why I was "tuckered out."

"Oh well that's all right, I can imagine all the school work you had to do." the teacher said giving me an understanding smile than calling on someone else.

How dumb could one person get? I thought to myself as I began to doodle in my notebook. When the bell rang I picked up my stuff ans headed out to my car to meet Jack for lunch.

When I got to the parking lot I saw Ebony sitting in her car, smoking a cigarette, staring off into space. I opened her passenger side door and got in the car.

We didn't talk, just sat there staring out the windshield. Finally Ebs held her cigarette out and said. "Life sucks ya, know?"

I just nodded.

"I mean you think things are going good, then wham! It just hits you, everything good has to come to an end, you can never be happy."

Her words began to sink in. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked looking at her worried.

"It's like when I was a kid I was so happy when my parents would come home. They would bring me presents and we would even spend tome together. But then they would leave again and my life would go back to the way it was; lonely and empty." I watched as she crushed out her cigarette and lit another.

"Is there something going on at home?"

"Just the same old same old. Even with my parents home; they don't see me. It's like I'm a ghost that they see right through."

"How about we hang out tonight. Just you and me? Nobody else. No girlfriends or boyfriends."

"That sounds good." Ebony said and stabbed out her cigarette. "Six good?"

"Yeah. I'm driving. I know just the place to go."

"Ok. Well I have to go." She smiled at me but her eyes weren't in it.

"Yeah. I was supposed to meet Jack. I'll have to apologize now."

"Good luck."

We both got out and headed in different directions. Jack was sitting on the hood of my car eating an apple. "Wanna bite?" he asked and held it out towards me.

"Of you. Not the apple." I smiled.

"Well you'll have to wait then. Where have you been?"

"Talking to Ebony." I said as I sat next to him. "Some things wrong. We're going to hang out tonight. Just her and me. Ok?"

"Yeah. Hope you find out what's wrong."


	39. Part 39

Trudy

She's such a fucking BITCH! I swiped angrily at my tears.

I can't believe she made me think it could last, I thought it was real! I hope I'm bi because women are too complex, I want a nice simple-minded boyfriend who will introduce me to his family without shame and... I want Ebony. DAMN HER!

Alright. I need to finish this. Grrr. I can't concentrate. Why is it that I can want her so much but she just makes me so mad. Why won't she just tell them.

I stabbed my paintbrush onto the canvous.

"Trudy th at's great. So much emotion and color." the voice broke through and I stopped what I was doing. I stepped back and looked at it.

"Yeah. I guess." There were masses of dark colors, dark red, blue, black, green. All on the canvous.

"What are you going to call it?" Mrs. Adams, the art teacher asked me.

"Lies." I said and set my brush down. As I turned around I saw Ebony standing just inside the door.

"Do you mind if I leave?"

"No class is almost over."

"Thanks." I said and went over to wash the paint off my hands.

"Um... Trudy?" Ebony asked quietly.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think that I have anything to say to you at the moment." I turned the facet off with a snap.

"Will you listen then?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Will you give me a minute?" I snapped at her.

"Yeah." she walked back to the door and stood there. I picked up my stuff and cleaned everything off. I headed out the door not looking at her. How could I look at her? I would just crumble. I went to my locker and opened it. Silently I put things in my bag. When I was done and my locker shut I looked at her.

"Where to?" I asked.

"My car. I'll take you home. Schools almost over."

"Fine." I don't know if I can be that close to her and not touch her.

We walked out to her car. When she unlocked it I put my stuff in the back then slid in the front. I could smell smoke. I looked at the ashtray, there was four butts in it. All from Ebony. We sat silently for a while.

"I'm sorry." she said to me but looked out at the school. "I... I don't know. It's just that for so long I've wanted them to notice me, and I always wanted to make them proud. But, I don't know what it's going to be like when I tell them. And I don't want them blaming you, saying that you turned me gay." Ebony went quiet but I didn't talk. I just watched her face. "I want to tell them. I want you to meet them. I do but. I think I have to tell them first and explain things to them." she turned to look at me. "I love you and I want you to meet them but not yet." her voice became quiet.

"Alright. I understand now. How about you come over? I'll tell my dad that we'll be upstairs and not to bother us unless theres and emergency. Sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds great." she smiled.

I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Lets go." I said as I pulled away.


	40. Part 40

Jack

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, not really knowing what to do. I missed Lex. It had only been about two hours since I had last seen him, but I still missed him.

I heard my sister come into the house and call me but I didn't answer her. I was still pissed at her, she thought she was the only one with problems.

I don't know how long I was laying there but I must have fallen asleep, cause the next thing I knew Ruby was shaking me awake.

"Jack. Jack! Wake up!" Ruby had my shoulder in a firm grip.

"He's here! Jack wake up!"

I flipped over and glared. Before a growl escaped I saw that Ruby was close to tears. "What is it, Ruby?" what do you need?"

"He's here, the baby's father is downstairs. I didn't think I'd ever see him after..." her lips quivered and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Jack, I... I still love him!"

I hugged her close, murmuring inconsequential comfort.

"I don't know what to do. I can't think of what to say to him."

"Just tell him how you feel." I said getting out of bed and running my hand through my hair.

"Will you come with me?" she looked so frail, scared, I couldn't say no.

we walked down the stairs, her weight leaning against me, trying to gain strength.

He was staring at the mantle, his head cocked to the side. When he turned around my eyes got big."Ram?"

I watched as Ram turned around and his face was one of shock. "Jack?"

"What are you...?"

Ruby looked at us quizzically, "you guys know each other?"

Our eyes got even bigger, "um...we met at a...meeting thing."

"What kind of meeting?"

"Ruby, I was going to tell..." Ram began.

"Just a...community service meeting." I interjected quickly.

"Ruby's mouth dropped open, "you're doing community service?"

"Ruby,..."

"I wanted to have...extracurricular crap!"

"I'm...well, I left you because..."

"It's not important or any..."

"I'M GAY!" Ram screeched

"My head got light. 'I can't believe he just told her that. Now she's going to know about me..I'm not ready for this. I have to sit down.'

I fell back onto the couch and let my head drop into my hands.

"Wh-what?" how?" Ruby stuttered.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner but then you got pregnant and I was scared, Ruby, I was so scared."

I watched in silence as tears started to fall from Ram's eyes. I felt horrible. How could I have only been thinking of myself when Ram had just done something I was to afraid to do. I watched as my sister started to cry, then enveloped Ram in a hug.

I got up slowly and walked out of the room, they needed their privacy. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up at a cheap bar, the kind where they don't care how old you are unless the cops show up.

I was just sitting there, holding a beer so they would leave me be, and this...woman, at lease I think she was, sidled up to me.

"Hi, you wanna Fuck, darlin?"

"Um..." her voice was husky but from old age and mistreatment, not just out of bed sexy sound. "I really...couldn't."

She leaned in and licked my lips, "come on, honey, you know you need some, you're so cute I'll lower the price."

"Look miss..."

"I'll be anybody you want me to be." she was now in my lap and ...oh my god, her breast had...escaped!

"Uh-I'm sorry I'm really not interested."

"Alright, five bucks for ten minutes, with a free blowjob."

"I've...gotta go...my grandma had a heart attack when my sister went into labor, and my mother is having a miscarriage, so I gotta go to the hospital."

I zipped out of the bar as fast as I could, not even turning when there was a loud thudding crash.

After I ran for two blacks, I stopped for a breath and started to laugh. I had to call Lex, was my first thought but then I remembered he was with Ebony. I decided to go home and call Lex in the morning.


	41. Part 41

Lex

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone quickly.

"Hey babe." Ebs answered

"Ebs?, What's up?"

"Umm...I don't wanna hang out with you tonight..."

"...why?..."

"Well see me and Trudy made up so everything's all gravy."

"...right...ok...than I guess I'll see ya later."

"Ok bye, sweetie. Kiss kiss."

"Kiss."

I hung up the phone and sighed. 'I guess it's a good thing, now Jack and I can hang out.'

I looked around my room for a minute before I started to clean it.

'I can't have Jack over here with my room like this.'

I cleaned everything up and made my bed (something that's never been done before). As I was about to pick up the phone and call Jack I heard my mother come in. 'Damn, I thought she would stay out tonight. This would be so much easier if I was still at Ebony's but since her parents came home and they don't like people staying in the house all the time, I'm back here with her.'

"Mom?"

"Yesss?" Was the slurred reply I got back.

"I'm having a friend over, you better leave him alone."

"Sure thing hunnny." She said as she laughed and tromped around in the kitchen.

I went back to my room and dialed Jack's number, he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, you wanna come over?"

"Thought you were hanging out with Ebony."

"Guess her and Trudy are cool now."

"Oh, ok, sure I'd love to come over, I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya."

I hung up the phine and ordered a pizza. 'waiting is so boring. There's got to be something to do.' I went out into the kitchen where my mother was.

"Why are you home?" I asked.

"Because I have nothing else to do."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Yesss, but there all other wise occupied." she said and seemed to find it all funny and started to drunkenly laugh which turned into a horrid cough.

"Whatever." I said and went to get the door.

"Hey sexy." was the first thing I heard when I opened the door.

"Hey Jack."

"Let's go in here."I nodded toward the living room.

"Sure babe." Jack smiled. "Oh, and I wanted to tell you this funny story. I was walking around downtown and I went into this bar and I was just sitting there drinking when this woman propositioned me..."

My mom lurched into the room blindly and Jack stopped mid sentence, his eyes getting big.

"Get out of here." I growled at her.

"come on, I jusss wanna watch a moooovie..." Her eyes swept over me and landed on Jack, "Hey! Did you follow me home, sweetcakes? I knew you were just kidding around about not wanting any.."

I looked from Jack's wide eyes to my mother's seductive look. "EW!! Mom get out!!!" I shouted.

"God, you don't have to yell, I know when I'm not wanted." With that she shuffled out of the room.

"Tha-that's your mom?" Jack stuttered

"I'm sooo sorry you had to go through that. She can come on a little strong." I said not being able to look him in the eye.

"It's ok. Let's watch a movie." Jack said putting on a happy voice.

I was grateful to him for changing the subject. I got up and put in '2 fast 2 furious' and sat back down on the couch next to Jack.

Half ways through the movie I felt Jack's hand slowly run up my thigh and looked over at him. He was sitting very close looking at me. I recognized the look in his eyes. I switched positions on the couch so I was now lying on top of him. I struggled with his belt, my lips kissing frantically at his neck. My hands were down his pants, his feeling every part of my body.

"Well now I get it! No wonder you wouldn't take the special deal I was offering."

My head snapped up quickly to see my mother sitting in a chair across the room. When had she come in? I felt Jack freeze under me and slowly removed myself from on top of him.

"What the hell part of GET OUT don't you get?"

"Uh . . . what was the question again?"

"Come on Jack." I growled leading the way to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and covered my head with a pillow screaming into it. I felt Jack's weight on the bed as he laid down next to me.

"You ok?" He asked removing the pillow from my hands and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. Do you have to go home tonight?"

"No"

"Good"

I rolled over on top of him and continued what we had started.


	42. Part 42

Ebony

Finally everything felt right in my life, who would have thought a couple of months ago that I, Ebony, would be happy. It had been a couple of weeks since I had officially "came out." my parents hadn't taken it well and by the next day they were gone again. Off to who knows where.

I closed my locker and went down to meet up with Trudy, Lex, and Jack. I found them in the parking lot, Lex and Jack leaning against my car making out, Trudy next to them looking bored. I leaned on the car next to Trudy "how long have they been going at it?"

"I lost track."

I picked up her hand and started to play with her fingers. "Is he still in shock?"

"I think he just doesn't know what to think. I'm his only child I think he believes it's something he did, that he didn't love me enough or something."

"He'll get used to it. He just needs time."

"Yeah"

I gave her a quick kiss then pushed off the car. "Hey guys you want to go for a walk? It's such a nice day."

Lex and Jack broke apart. "Sure"

I grabbed Trudy's hand and we started to walk side by side with Lex and Jack. It seemed like just yesterday we were at the dance club playing truth or dare. That sweet youthful innocence that we seemed to have lost along the way. I guess we've all grown up, matured, and are ready to face the world.

I linked my other hand with Lex's and noticed the way he clung to Jack's and the look that passed between them. All love and hot passion that hadn't been dulled by time.

I looked over at Trudy, she smiled at me and I knew it was right that everything was right.

General POV

The two couples walked hand in hand. None of them noticing the rainbow arching over head or the slamming shut of the closet door.

Well that was the end I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know, I know it was soooo cliched but that was sort of the point.

Krissy


End file.
